Parents Day
by BigMoose01
Summary: It's Parents Day in Friendly Falls, and Blair's parents fail to show up, much to her sadness.


One morning in Friendly Falls, Blair was walking towards the salon, ready for a hard day's work, when she noticed that it was closed.

"That's strange", Blair said, "why's the salon closed?"

Blair pulled out her cell phone and called Sunny.

"Hello", Sunny asked.

"Hey, Sunny", Blair said.

"Oh hey, Blair", Sunny said, "what's up?"

"I just got to the salon, and noticed that it's closed", Blair said, "why's that?"

"Don't you know", Sunny asked, "it's Parents Day."

Hearing this made Blair feel upset.

"That's today", Blair asked.

"Yeah", Sunny said, "everyone's gathered with their parents in the park."

"Oh, cool", Blair said.

"Come on down and join the celebration", Sunny said, "there's all sorts of fun and games going on."

"Okay", Blair said, "I'll be right over."

"Great", Sunny said, "see you then."

Sunny hung up, and Blair sadly looked to the ground.

"Parents Day", Blair said, "my least favorite day of the year."

Blair went down to the park, and walked over to Sunny, who was with her parents, Bruce and Paula.

"Hey, Blair", Sunny said, "glad you could make it."

"Hey, Sunny", Blair said.

"Hello, Blair", Bruce said, "nice to see you again."

"Yes", Paula said, "it's been a long time."

"Yes", Blair said, "yes it has."

"So", Sunny said, "where are your parents?"

Blair said nothing and sadly walked over to a picnic table and sat down.

"What", Sunny asked, "was it something I said?"

Then, Rox walked over to Sunny.

"What's up with Blair", Rox asked.

"I don't know", Sunny said, "I asked her where her parents are, and she just walked over there without saying a word."

"Something must be bugging her", Rox said, "we should go talk to her."

"Good idea", Sunny said, "hey Mom, Dad, we're going to go talk to Blair, okay?"

"Okay", Bruce said.

Sunny and Rox walked over to Blair, and sat next to her.

"Hey there, Blair", Sunny said, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine", Blair said.

"Sunny said you wouldn't talk about your parents", Rox said, "why's that?"

Blair sighed and turned to her two best friends.

"Well", Blair said, "I come from a very rich family."

"That's nice", Sunny said.

"Yeah", Rox said, "I'll bet you've got a big house, a fancy car, a ginormous swimming pool..."

Rox stopped talking when she noticed Blair giving her an angry look.

"I'm sorry", Rox said, "please continue."

"So anyways, my parents live on an island, and usually can't make it to these kinds of things", Blair said.

"That's so sad", Sunny said.

"And Parents Day just makes me feel sad about this", Blair said, "everyone's parents are here, even Doodle's."

The girls noticed Doodle with his parents, Duke and Daisy.

"Well, I'm sure they still love you", Sunny said.

"And besides, you can still have fun today", Rox said.

"Well, alright", Blair said.

"That's the spirit", Sunny said, "well, better get ready for the three-legged race."

Sunny and Rox walked away to join their parents, and Blair walked away too.

"Rox is right", Blair said, "I don't need parents to enjoy Parents Day, I'll have fun all by myself."

Later, it was time for the three-legged race, and Sunny and Bruce were tied together.

"We've got this, Sunny", Bruce said, "no one can beat us."

Then, Blair walked over to the starting line and began stretching, but the referee walked over to her.

"Excuse me", the referee said, "where is your mother or father?"

"I'm doing this by myself", Blair said.

"I'm sorry, but this is a three-legged race, not a two-legged race", the referee said.

"Why can't I compete by myself", Blair asked.

"Because it would be unfair to the others if you ran without being tied up to someone else", the referee said, "now please clear the starting line."

"Fine", Blair said.

Blair walked away, and the referee got ready to start the race.

"On your mark, get set, go", the referee said.

The referee blew his whistle, and the racers raced to the finish line, with Sunny and Bruce winning.

"We did it, Dad", Sunny said, "we won!"

"That's my girl", Bruce said.

Blair just sat at the picnic table she was at earlier.

"So maybe this wasn't a good game for two people", Blair said, "the next activity is sure to be one."

At the next activity, Sunny was with Paula.

"Okay, Sunny", Paula said, "we're going to have to be real gentle tossing this water balloon."

"You got it, Mom", Sunny said.

Then, Blair walked over with a water balloon, and the referee went to her.

"You again", the referee said, "I'm sorry, but once again, this is not a one-person game."

"I can play this game by myself", Blair said, "watch."

Blair tossed the water balloon and ran over to catch it, but didn't make it in time.

"Whoops", Blair said.

The referee pointed away, and Blair left.

"Okay, everyone", the referee said, "let's begin."

The referee blew his whistle, and the parents and kids began tossing their balloons, and Rox and her dad, Darrell won.

"Yeah", Darrell said, "that's my girl!"

"Thanks, Dad", Rox said.

"Okay, everyone", the referee said, "we're going to take a quick break for lunch before the final event of the day."

Later, Blair got a hot dog, some potato chips, and a cupcake from the snack tables, and sat next to Sunny, Rox, and Doodle.

"Hey, Blair", Doodle said, "how have you been enjoying Parents Day?"

"It'd be enjoying it more if I could play the games", Blair said, "I can't play them because I'm all by myself."

"The ref's not wrong", Sunny said, "these games are designed mostly for more than one player."

"Maybe you could join up with someone else and their parents", Rox said.

"No thanks", Blair said, "despite me being unable to play the games, I'm having a great time by myself."

"If you say so", Sunny said.

Later, it was time for the final event, which was tug of war between two different families, with Sunny and her parents being against Rox, Junior, and their parents.

"You ready to go down, Rox", Sunny asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing", Rox said.

Blair was by herself, and going up against Timmy and his mom, Ashley.

"Okay", Blair said, "I've finally found a game I can take part in."

"I don't know", Ashley said, "I don't think you'll have a very good chance by yourself."

"Mom's right", Timmy said, "like always."

"We'll see", Blair said.

The referee blew his whistle, and everyone began pulling, with Timmy and Ashley pulling Blair into the mud almost immediately.

"See", Ashley said, "like I said."

"Yeah, that didn't seem fair at all", Timmy said.

Elsewhere, Sunny and her parents defeated Rox, Junior, and their parents.

"Yes", Sunny said, "we won!"

"Way to go, Sunny", Bruce said.

"We make a great team", Paula said.

Rox stood up and extended her hand to Sunny.

"Good game", Rox said.

Sunny and Rox shook hands, and Blair walked over to them, covered in mud.

"Blair", Sunny said, "what happened to you?"

"It's a long story", Blair said.

"Well, I just won tug of war with my parents", Sunny said.

"Yeah", Rox said, "even though me an my family lost, we still had a great time."

Tears formed in Blair's eyes as she grew tired of the girls talking about their parents.

"Parents are worthless", Blair shouted, "I don't need any, I'm much better by myself!"

Blair ran away crying, and Sunny and Rox looked at each other.

"She's not okay", Rox said.

"We better go talk to her", Sunny said.

After Parents Day had ended, Sunny, Rox, and Doodle drove over to Blair's house.

"Here we are", Sunny said.

Sunny knocked on the door.

"Come in", Blair said.

Sunny, Rox, and Doodle went inside, and were greeted by Blair's pet dog, Rosie.

"Hi, Rosie", Sunny said, "where's Blair?"

"Follow me", Rosie said.

They followed Rosie into the living room, and found Blair, whose mascara was smeared from crying, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Blair", Sunny said.

"Hey", Blair said.

Blair had spent her time cutting away her parents from pictures of her with them.

"Listen", Sunny said, "we wanted to talk about what happened there."

"What about it", Blair asked.

"We're so sorry your parents didn't show up", Rox said, "we didn't know."

"I'm sure they had a good reason not to", Doodle said.

"Sure they did", Blair said.

"Look", Sunny said, "just because your parents didn't show up, doesn't mean they don't care about you."

"Yeah", Rox said, "like Doodle said, they probably had a good reason."

"I guess", Blair said, "and there's something else that came to mind."

"What's that", Sunny asked.

"Well, I think of you guys family", Blair said, "and even though my parents didn't show up, I've still got you."

"Aww", Sunny said.

"Group hug", Doodle said.

The four friends hugged, and Blair's tablet began making a noise.

"Sounds like someone wants to video chat you", Rox said.

"I wonder who", Blair said.

Blair answered it, and found her mom, Lyla, and dad, Darian, talking to her.

"Hey, Blair", Lyla said.

"Mom, Dad", Blair asked.

"Yes", Darian said, "we just wanted to tell you that we are so sorry we missed Parents Day."

"We tried to sail out, but our yacht needed repairs, and the ferry company was closed", Lyla said.

"You guys tried to come see me", Blair asked.

"Of course", Lyla said, "you're our daughter."

"We knew we've missed Parents Day a few times in the past, so we tried to come see you this year", Darian said, "but it didn't work out."

"It's okay", Blair said, "it's the thought that counts."

"We'll try and make it next year, okay", Darian asked.

"Okay", Blair said.

"Well, we've got to go", Lyla said, "bye."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad", Blair said.

Blair's parents hung up, and she smiled happily.

"I can't believe it", Blair said, "they actually tried to come."

"See", Sunny said, "like we told you."

"You guys were right", Blair said, "I should've known they loved me."

"Glad to hear", Sunny said.

Rox then checked her watch.

"Gee, it's getting late", Rox said.

"She's right", Doodle said, "I'm feeling a little tired."

"Well, we should go", Sunny said, "see you at work tomorrow."

"You too", Blair said.

Sunny, Rox, and Doodle left for their homes, and Blair sat back down with Rosie in her lap, happy to know that her parents care about her.


End file.
